Twinkle twinkle little star
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Episode Storm of castle/ Toffee laisse ses souvenirs le submerger et il regrette/Sous-entendu Starco/Présence de MoonxToffee/


_Bonjour et bonsoir à tous ! Un petit essais sur Svtfoe. J'ai maté la saison 1 en un jour et la 2 également, mais en VO, la vf ou vostfr étant introuvable ! Donc voici un petit OS sur Moon et Toffee qui sont, pour ma part, deux personnages à creusaient, surtout vis-à-vis du passé en commun qu'ils ont._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

Il le regardait crier de toutes ses forces, piégé dans la cage en verre. Le terrien le provoquait ouvertement, donnant des coups autour de lui, ses yeux chocolatés l'affrontant du regard. Soupirant, Toffee regarda le sandwich devant lui avant de le prendre pour en croquer un morceau. Au moment où il allait prendre une bouchée, une explosion se produisit dans la salle. Se retrouvant sur le sol, un bras en moins, le reptilien observa la petite blonde lançait des sorts à la pelle. Elle était si pleine d'énergie, que malgré lui, les souvenirs revinrent.

* * *

 _\- Tu boude encore Moon ?_

 _\- Fiche moi la paix !_

 _Levant les yeux au ciel,le lézard prit place aux côtés de son amie. Moon Butterfly, âgée de dix-neuf ans, jouait silencieusement avec sa baguette entre ses mains. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient lâchés dans son dos et sa robe bleue était toujours aussi impeccable. La véritable petite princesse, comme il aimait dire pour la taquiner. Mais vu l'expression de la jeune fille, les plaisanteries n'étaient pas le bienvenu. Conservant son silence, Toffee sorti un livre de son sac et fit mime de le lire. Cela attira aussitôt la curiosité de la princesse de Mewni qui se pencha sur l'ouvrage, ses yeux azurriens se remplissant d'intelligence. Claquant rapidement le fascicule, Toffee attrapa son menton dans sa main gauche et l'obligea à lever la tête._

 _\- Maintenant dis moi ce qui te tracasse Moon._

 _\- … Je vais me marier. Souffla t-elle en déviant le regard._

 _Écarquillant les yeux face à la révélation, le jeune reptilien senti son souffle, ainsi que son cœur se couper. Moon se marier ? Il savait qu'en tant que princesse, c'était son devoir, mais aussitôt ? Et puis, qui était le futur roi ? Qui l'avait choisi ?_

 _\- Qui est-ce ? Murmura t-il, d'une voix qu'il voulait calme._

 _\- River Johansen._

 _\- Qui l'a choisi ? Questionna t-il d'une voix glaciale._

 _Surprise par ce changement de ton, la jeune femme se détacha de lui, ses fins doigts s'amusant sur le spectre magique._

 _\- Mes parents, ont pensé qu'il serait un bon parti et un excellent roi._

 _\- Et puis-je savoir en quoi ?_

 _Se muant dans son silence, Moon baissa la tête. Toffee eut un rire jaune en comprenant la réponse silencieuse. River, aussi abruti soit-il, aussi barbare soit-il, n'était pas un monstre. Contrairement à lui._

 _Sans lui adresser le moindre mot, Toffee se leva et parti en direction du lac, son cœur_ _commençant à se serrer dans sa poitrine._

* * *

Les sangsues explosives ne firent aucun dégâts, tout comme son bazooka arc-en-ciel. Star, tout comme Marco ne comprenaient pas. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or abandonna son sourire, pour une expression sérieuse, le visage sombre.

\- Non. Non. . Souffla t-elle en alimentant un feu bleu tout autours d'elle.

Tenant la baguette devant elle, Star ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son sort. Les marques de ses joues s'éclairèrent, en parallèle de son étoile. Ouvrant d'un coup ses paupières, Toffee remarqua l'éclat qui s'en émanait également. Le sort parti brutalement et la cage vola en éclat. Heureuse d'avoir réussi son coup, la jeune fille sauta sur son meilleur ami, le serrant dans ses bras. Regardant la scène, le lézard revit un souvenir passer devant ses yeux.

* * *

 _Moon lui tendait une lettre. Une invitation à son mariage ainsi qu'à son couronnement. Retenant tant bien que mal sa colère, il aborda un visage inexpressif, tentant par tout les moyens de faire craquer la future Reine._

 _\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Se risqua Moon après plusieurs secondes d'un lourd silence._

 _Lui jetant un regard négligé, le monstre ne put que saluer le courage que son amie avait eu de venir en territoire ennemi. Vêtue d'une grande cape bleue, elle dissimulait sa baguette sous sa robe avec soin._

 _\- Pourquoi devrais-je dire quelque chose ? C'est ton mariage et non le mien._

 _\- Toffee … Je… Commença t-elle en lui attrapant le bras._

 _\- Tu devrais partir. Dit-il en se dégageant sèchement de sa prise. Maintenant._

 _Sentant la jeune femme retenir ses larmes dans son dos, le reptilien attendit que la porte claque pour laisser ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sa main gauche serrant de toutes ses forces l'enveloppe._

* * *

La cage de verre se renferma sur le bras du jeune terrien, faisant hurler la princesse de Mewni. S'apprêtant à lancer un nouveau sort, ce fut la voix de Toffee qui l'a stoppa.

\- Cela ne sert à rien. Le verre est deux fois plus solide. Déclara t-il en se relevant, son bras se reconstituant rapidement, sans pour autant que son doigt manquant ne se rajoute.

* * *

 _La bataille faisait rage. Les monstres assiégeaient de toutes leurs forces le château royal. Faisant parti des premiers, Toffee se battait avec rage, quand une lumière vive mit à terre beaucoup de ses hommes. Se tournant vers la provenance lumineuse, il fut subjuguer par la nouvelle Reine. Moon se battait avec grâce et férocité, sa baguette répondant au moindre de ses ordres. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et durant l'espace d'une seconde, Moon lut dans le regard de son ancien ami, quelque chose qui aurait pu tout changer s'il s'était prononcé plutôt. Mais la réalité les rattrapa. Le combat reprit. Moon contre Toffee._

 _Et tout se termina, quand la Reine frappa d'un sort le lézard, arrachant de sa main, un doigt tandis qu'il sombra dans une crevasse. La victoire pour la royauté fut immédiate. Les monstres partirent rapidement, emportant avec eux, le corps de leur déchu partenaire. Ce dernier luttait pour conserver les yeux ouverts. La dernière chose qu'il vit, fut le nouveau Roi enlaçait son épouse en la félicitant, cette dernière suivant des yeux les monstres en fuite. En plus particulièrement, l'un d'entre eux. Lui._

* * *

Appuyant son un bouton, il regarda les deux jeunes gens tentaient de maintenir en place la cage qui réduisait au fur et à mesure des secondes. Marco allait finir broyer si Star ne faisait rien. Reprenant place sur le fauteuil, il se tut quand la princesse lança sa baguette dans son assiette.

\- Prends là !

Lançant un coup d'œil à l'artefact magique, il repoussa l'assiette vers la blonde qui ne comprit pas le geste. Il lui fit alors comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme Ludo. Et en un claquement de doigt, la poule goba le petit monstre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Détruis là.

Ecarquillant ses grands yeux bleus, la blonde tomba sur ses genoux, la demande de son ennemi étant plus qu'une stupéfaction.

\- Surprise ! Cria Toffee en abandonnant en l'espace d'une seconde, son air sérieux et froid.

Il observa les deux jeunes gens se lançaient un regard. Le même regard qu'ils se lançaient avec Moon. Un regard qui signifie tant de choses que l'on ne peut dire à voix haute.

* * *

 _La chambre d'enfant était plongée dans le noir. Un grand berceau était au centre de la pièce, un énorme mobile tournait au-dessus, tout en diffusant un petit air de musique. Toffee esquiva habillement les jouets sur le sol, et se pencha vers le bébé se trouvant dans le petit lit. Une petite fille avec des marques de cœur sur les joues, symbole distinctif de son appartenance à la famille royale. Doucement, il l'a souleva dans ses mains tout en gardant un certain espace entre lui et elle. L'enfant lui souriait, ses yeux bleus brillant de joie. Les yeux bleus de River. Un fin duvet blond était sur son petit crâne, rappelant à grand cri la génétique du poupon à Toffee. Elle était la fille de Moon et de River. Mais devant ce petit sourire, le monstre n'avait pas pu lui faire du mal. Difficilement, il s'était assis sur un des fauteuils, gardant la petite contre lui qui était plus qu'intriguée par sa queue bougeant dans son dos. Star Butterfly, s'il se souvenait les mots qu'il avait trouvé dans les journaux. La petite princesse rayonnait de joie. Doucement, il se mit à fredonner._

 _-_ _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_ _h_ _ow I wonder what you are…_

 _Subjuguée par la voix ainsi que le chant, Star ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, laissant Toffee continuait sa chanson. La porte s'ouvrit sans grand bruit et le lézard ne cessa de chanter que lorsqu'il entendit une voix reconnaissable entre mille._

 _\- Lâche ma fille, si te plaît Toffee. Murmura faiblement Moon._

 _Tournant la tête vers la femme aux cheveux de neige, il manqua de s'étouffer en l'a voyant fatiguée, mais également avec un air aussi sérieux. Moon avait toujours été sérieuse, mais pas autant. C'était comme si, toute sa joie était partie pour venir dans son enfant. Reposant doucement Star dans son berceau, le reptilien affronta du regard la Reine qui s'était avancée vers sa fille. Jetant un coup d'œil à la princesse, Moon dirigea ses yeux vers le monstre qui se trouvait en face d'elle._

 _\- Que viens-tu faire ici Toffee ?_

 _\- Je venais voir à quoi ressemblait ta fille._ _Enfin votre fille. Fit-il en soulignant le votre avec une pointe d'acidité._

 _-_ _Ne mêle pas Star à ça. Cracha Moon._

 _\- Ou sinon quoi Moon ? Tu me découpera encore un doigt ou bien tu me diras que tu vas épouser je ne sais quel idiot ! S'emporta t-il en criant presque la fin._

 _Frappé par les émotions que Toffee révélées après toutes ses années, la Reine laissa ses larmes s'échappaient sur ses joues. L'a voyant pleurer, il tendit sa main blessée vers son visage avant d'abandonner en cours de route. Il parti comme il était venu, laissant Moon en larmes dans la chambre de sa fille, son_ _cœur_ _se brisant encore une fois, sur tout ce qui ne pourrait être ou sur ceux qui aurait pu être._

* * *

La baguette se brisa devant lui. Et Star rejoignit Marco. Ensuite tout explosa quand la baguette se fissura. L'étoile se divisa en deux, sous le sourire de Toffee. Et le château disparu dans l'explosion, ne laissant que deux enfants, ne comprenant pas encore leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il ne reste alors plus qu'un morceau dans la baguette, l'espace vide étant comblé par son doigt.

Piégé dans le morceau de cristal désormais vert, Toffee ne put qu'attendre que quelqu'un vienne. Il profita de ce temps alors pour rêver.

* * *

 _Et dans son rêve, Moon s'oppose à ses parents._

 _Dans son rêve, Moon lui dit ses sentiments._

 _Dans son rêve, Moon l'épouse, lui le monstre._

 _Dans son rêve, la paix est enfin créer entre les Mewniens et les monstres._

 _Dans son rêve, il est Roi et elle est sa Reine._

 _Dans son rêve, Moon est souriante et heureuse._

 _Dans son rêve, Star est sa fille._

 _Dans son rêve, il est heureux et souriant._

 _Dans son rêve, il …_

 _Dans son rêve …_

 _Dans son …_

 _Dans …_

* * *

Ah. Tiens. Ludo.


End file.
